russelfandomcom-20200213-history
List of programs broadcast by Radio Philippines Network
This is a list of programs currently, and soon to be broadcast by Radio Philippines Network (RPN Network) broadcasts a variety of programming through its VHF terrestrial television station RPN-9 Manila. Most of the network's programs are produced at the network's studio which is located at Broadcast City, Capitol Hills, Diliman, Quezon City, Philippines. These station-produced local programs include news and current affairs, drama, sitcom, entertainment news and talk shows, game shows, educational shows, sports, reality and variety shows. Some of the foreign programs in the US on this station are from American TV networks The CW, NBC, CBS and FOX, Mexican telenovelas, asianovelas from Korea and Taiwan and anime. The company also broadcast in different channels that also have specialized programs aimed at different audiences. From time to time, these channels of RPN produce and broadcast television specials such as regional festivals, concerts, cultural events, and sports events. For previously aired defunct shows of this network, see List of shows previously aired by Radio Philippines Network. Current programming 'RPN News' 'Newscasts' * Arangkada Balita (2003-2006, 2013, simulcast on DZKB Radyo Ronda) * NewsWatch (1970-2007, 2008-2012, 2013) ** NewsWatch sa Umaga (1990-1994, 2014) ** NewsWatch sa Tanghali (1990-1999, 2014) ** NewsWatch Update (2008-2012, 2013) ** NewsWatch Weekend (2015) * Wake Up Call (1994-1998, 2016) 'Public affairs' * Biyaheng Langit (2000-2007, 2013) * Isumbong Mo Kay Tulfo! (1996-2006, 2013) * Kasangga Mo Ang Langit (1998-2007, 2013) * Legal Forum (1992-2004, 2017) * Rescue 911 (2016) * SME GO: Powered by Go Negosyo (2017) 'RPN Kids' 'Children's shows' Local * Batibot (1984-1991, 1994-1995, 2014) * Penpen de Sarapen (1987-2001, 2007, 2013) Foreign *''Bananas in Pyjamas'' (2016) *''Barney & Friends'' (1998-2005, 2014) *''Bear in the Big Blue House'' (2014) 'Anime' Weekdays *''Dragon Ball Z Kai'' (2014) *''Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters'' (2016) Weekends *''Pokémon: XY'' (2014) 'Cartoons' Weekdays * What's Your News? (2016) Weekly * The Simpsons (1993-2003, 2009-2011, 2013, under RPN Network banner) Weekends * Care Bears: Welcome to Care-a-Lot (2014) * Kid vs. Kat (2014) * Line Town (2016) * Strawberry Shortcake's Berry Bitty Adventures (2014) * Sabrina: Secrets of a Teenage Witch (2015) RPN Network U.S. TV Series Drama * The X-Files (1994-2003, 2008-2009, April 14, 2016) * Law & Order: Special Victims Unit (2008-2011, 2016) * NCIS: New Orleans (2015) * Gotham (January 10, 2017) * Chicago P.D. (2016) * MacGyver (revival) (October 21, 2016) * 24: Legacy (November 20, 2017) Reality *''Hell's Kitchen'' (2016) Comedy *''New Girl'' (2011-2013, 2016) 'Telenovelas' Primetime * Despertar Contigo (March 12, 2018, produced by Televisa) * Falling in Love with Ramon (November 20, 2017, produced by Televisa) Weekends * La Rosa de Guadalupe (January 7, 2017, produced by Televisa) 'Variety shows' * Penthouse Party (2016) *''Student Canteen'' (1989-1990, 2017) Comedy * Kemis: The Bayani Show (2013) 'Educational' * Eskwela ng Bayan (2003-2004, 2013) ** Karen's World ** Solved ** Why? ** Alikabok Chinese cooking show * Wok with Yan (1985-1990, 2017) 'Game shows' * Kwarta o Kahon (formerly known as Family Kuarta o Kahon: 1984-2000) (1984-2000, 2015) * Kasama, Break the Bank (2016) * The Price is Right (2013) Reality shows * Boses Tinig Pinoy (2013, simulcast on DZKB Radyo Ronda) * Miguel Sarne Show (2014) 'Infotainment' *''Janeena on the Go'' (2016) 'Movie blocks and specials' * Cinema 9 (2016) * Saturday Night Blockbusters (2015) * Sunday's Big Event (1989-2007, 2013) ** Grammy Awards (2013) ** Emmy Awards TV Special (1990-2007, 2013) ** Academy Awards (1960-2007, 2013) ** American Music Awards (2010, 2013) ** Miss Universe (1969-1975; 1990-1993, 1996-1997, 1999-2006, 2013, together with ABS-CBN and IBC) ** Mutya ng Pilipinas (1968-1990, 1993-2000, 2013) Sports * In This Corner (2003-2007, 2015) * MBA on RPN (2013) 'Religious' * Asin at Ilaw (1999-2007, 2016) * Sharing in the City (1979-2007, 2013) * Sunday TV Mass (1986-2012, 2013) 'Infomercials' * TV Shop Philippines (2015, also broadcast on BEAM Channel 31, IBC, ZTV 33, Telenovela Channel, Living Asia Channel, PTV and Cignal Channel 32) Regional programming 'Luzon' Northern Luzon (RPN Channel 12 Baguio) * Arangkada Balita Amianan * Boses Tinig Pinoy * Itanong Mo Kay Soriano 'Visayas' Panay (RPN Channel 4 Iloilo) * Arangkada Balita Ilonggo * Boses Tinig Pinoy Negros (RPN Channel 8 Bacolod) * Arangkada Balita Negros * Boses Tinig Pinoy Central Visayas (RPN Channel 9 Cebu and Channel 8 Dumaguete) * Arangkada Balita Bisaya * Boses Tinig Pinoy 'Mindanao' Chavacano (RPN Channel 5 Zamboanga) * Arangkada Chavacano (2000-2006, 2013-present) * Boses Tinig Pinoy Northern Mindanao (RPN Channel 5 Cagayan de Oro) * Arangkada Balita Northern Mindanao * Boses Tinig Pinoy * Passionately Yours (October 29, 2017-present) (Sunday 10AM-12NN) (hosted by Kitchie Uy) (simulcast on DXKO Radyo Ronda Cagayan de Oro) Southern Mindanao (RPN Channel 9 Davao) *''Arangkada sa Nueve Davao'' (2000-2003 , 2013-present) * Boses Tinig Pinoy Socsksargen (RPN Channel 7 General Santos) * Arangkada Balita Socsksargen * Boses Tinig Pinoy Future programming 'Telenovelas' *''Head Over Heels'' (2017) *''Qué pobres tan ricos'' (2017) *''Free to Love You'' (2017) *''Puppy Dog Pals'' (March 3, 2018) *''La Vecina'' (2018) *''My Heart Is Yours'' (2018) *''Amar sin Límites'' (2018) *''Heridas of Love'' (2018) See also * Old RPN-9 Sked on Octeber 1999 * About RPN * RPN-9 Program Schedule * Rafael Russel on hosting shows in competing networks * Kasama fans happy with BOSES Tinig P Noy ratings * Muling Pagmamahal: Newest drama series of RPN * Showdown of duets and trios * Quarterfinals for Ilocos' Tinig Pinoy singing contest set Nov. 24 * RPN launches new shows * German Moreno gives support to Tieng's new business venture * German Moreno's Christmas with a Kasamas * RPN-DXXX launches new programs * Carolinians top DyKC singing competition * Event: RPN Launches ‘BosesTinig Pinoy Do it in Acapela’ * DTH station buys terrestrial TV station * It has never been this big in RPN * New blockbusters from RPN on Philippine TV primetime * Love, romance on RPN's Kasamang Telenovela * Is RPN-9 Destined to Return? * The Kasama Network turns into 9TV * RPN-9 renamed as 9TV * 9TV Network Opening Video - Kasama Ako, Basta't 9TV Ako! * 9TV launches LIVE Caravan * 9TV Premires Two Local Primetime Series on August 25 * Batibot returns on 9TV * The Return of RPN 9, Under New Management * Radio Philippines Network * List of Philippine television shows * List of shows previously aired by Radio Philippines Network References External links * RPN 9 at Telebisyon.net Category:Lists of television series by network Category:Radio Philippines Network Category:RPN Network shows Category:Philippine television-related lists